CutesyTown
''CutesyTown'' is a cutesy-horror indie simulator-like game developed by TBD. Summery Info In The Game Welcome to CutesyTown, where cute citizens go around town with a special person... You. You can hang out with them and play with them forever! About The Game CutesyTown is a creepy game that involves a psychopath who used to be all cute until the protagonist arrives. When the protagonist leaves the game, she begins to go on a killing spree. Characters *'''Protagonist - (voiced by Mark Fischbach) - He is a gamer who finds a game called "CutesyTown". When he left the game, we see that he is doing an awesome job for his class. *'Mimi Tanaka' - (voiced by Anna Brisbin) - The main antagonist who seems to be cute at first but when Protagonist leaves the game for too long, she goes into a psychotic killing phase where she kills many of the main characters except Protagonist. Towards the end of the game, she gets unplugged out of the game which causes the game to return to its original state. *'Susama Yuri' - (voiced by Malinda Kathleen Reese) - A goody-two-shoes girl who loves kittens and sweets who does some poetry. When Mimi goes mad, she got attacked by her. Her death is forced overdose. *'Katsuko Goya' (voiced by Rebecca Parham) - A brave and cool girl who hangs out with her friends. When Mimi goes mad, she killed her. Her death is getting stabbed in the back. *'Mika Nakamura' (voiced by Jaiden Dittfach) - A kooky, yet depressed, girl who loves to do painting. Her suicide/death is shown to be jumping off the building. Before her death, she is forced to do a task for Junki *'Hatsuo Watanabe' (voiced by Brock Baker) - An aloof but heartful boy who can do skills. When Mimi goes mad, she kills him. His death is drinking a juice that is actually filled with poison. *'Junki Saitō' (voiced by James Rallison) - A comedic boy who is very carefree and funny. When Mimi goes mad, she turned Junki into an insane psychopath. His death is being killed in self defense by the protagonist. Cutscenes CutesyTown/Cutscenes Quotes * Mimi: Konnichiwa! I'm Mimi Tanaka! It's very nice to meet ya! Welcome to CutesyTown! * Protagonist: Hi. * Mimi:'''Wanna paint together? I’ll make sure your corpse is painted.. Which is love! * '''Protagonist: I-I guess. * Mimi: YAY! Let's go! Now! ----(The protagonist meets the gang.) * Junki: Hello! You must be the new dude. * Susama: Hi, new guy. * Katusuko: Sup? * Mika: Hi... * Hatsuo: Uhh does anyone else see this is stupid? * Junki: No, why? * Hatsuo: This feels stupid. * Mimi: Come on, Hatsuo, don’t be a sore loser. Our new friend will love it here! ---- (When the protagonist returns to the game. He notices something is off.) *'Protagonist:' Huh? What happened here? *'Mimi:' (Appears, worried) Where have you been? I've been waiting for you! Tell me now! *'Protagonist': I-I have a life outside of this game. *'Mimi:' It's okay! I can't stay mad at you! It's not like I LOVE YOU! -----(Junki is seen in the background, drinking a bottle of whiskey) * Mika: Uhh, Junki? What are you doing? Susama is dead and you are drinking?! This is not a good time to drink! * Junki: Ah my shy Mika, I feel great! Life was without meaning and I didn't know how miserable I was until Susama died. * Mika: You're insane! * Junki: Shut up! Want me to kill you?! * Mika: (scared) N-no. I don't want to die... * Junki: Good! Now you're gonna help me. ---- (The protagonist heads to take down Junki.) * Protagonist: Trivia *Junki is the only one who doesn’t die by Mimi but gets killed by the protagonist. *This game contains nightmarish scenes, gore, scenes that involve death and suicide, blood, and disturbing graphics. *This game is similar to Doki Doki Literature Club and Incredible Crew's skit "Webberz". *This is the second game who have suicide featured. *Minigames are featured in the game. ** The first minigame is * Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Cutesy Category:Horror Category:Indie Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Survival Horror